Power Ups
4 different power-ups are seen in DOES NOT Commute. Once you unlock one, you have it for the rest of the game, working even in previous levels without usage of the powerup. Main power-ups The 3 main ones are made by Robert 'Crazy Bob' Foley, at his buisness "Crazy Bob's". TURBO On the tenth car [Dwayne] of the Suburb, you unlock the first out of three power-ups called TURBO, which increases speed, enabling you to reach your destination quicker but gives you less traction (handling), which leaves you unable to take extremely sharp turns and slide into tight spaces. When to use TURBO: You should use TURBO if: * The car you are driving is SLOW and takes up a lot of time to drive. * You are LOW on time and you can't reach any extra time before the timer runs out. * You want to outrun a faster car which crashes into you. * You want to get to get extra time faster. * You are planning on going into open space, where there is lot of room to drift, which helps you enter tight spaces. * You are driving one of the first couple of cars, but you CAN use it on other cars too. * You know you can handle TURBO on any kind of car. reccomended for [[Police officer Johnson], Ms. Stewart or Dr. Brown)] * You can resist the temptation to crash into things at high speeds. * You want to preserve as much time as you can. * You want to reach point B quicker of the next checkpoint quicker. When NOT to use TURBO: You should NOT use TURBO if: * The car you are driving is already FAST enough and you are already having a hard time controlling it. * You have LOTS of time and crashing at the extent of TURBO is just wasting it. * You are planning to go through tight spaces which won't give you any space to drift out of it. * You are driving one of the LAST couple of cars which leaves you to dodge a lot of cars. * You can't handle TURBO all that well just yet. * You know that your route is very crammed with cars and you don't drift all over the place and crash into them. * You are low on time, BUT you can reach an extra time VERY quickly but it's in a tight space, otherwise, use TURBO or don't. * You just can't stop crashing or resist the temptation to crash at high speeds. * If you rage easily (No Offence intended) because you just keep crashing, then TURBO is NOT for you. Definitely. * If you want to have a better chance of beating the game because TURBO doesn't technically "increase" your chances of beating the game. Radio commercial "Ladies and gentlemen, here at "Crazy Bob's", we understand what you're going through." "Sometimes you just can't go as fast as you like." "Perhaps a bit of speed is exactly what you need." (Vroom vroom vroom) "So come and yourself a turbo." (Vroom vroom vroom) "That's the sound of my turbo" "Make you car go faster, then you'll be the master" "Come and get yourself some "Crazy Bob's" turbo." "Vroom, vroom vroom!" "That's right get a turbo!" "Vroom, vroom vroom!" "I want you to have a turbo!" "Just step on the gas and you don't feel bad!" "So come to "Crazy Bob's" and get yourself a turbo!" (Vroom!) "Turbo technology may light you on fire." TRACTION CONTROL On the ninth car of The City, you unlock the second out of three power-ups called TRACTION CONTROL, which increases your traction, or in other words, preventing you from sliding all over the place like you're on ice. The downside is that your speed is reduced. No, I do not know how much of your speed is reduced. When to use TRACTION CONTROL: * The car you are driving is FAST and drifts easily, so TRACTION would add a lot of control to it. * If you want an easier time to slip into tight spaces or make very sharp turns. * If you want to have an easier time dodging oncoming traffic, especially with FAST vehicles. * If you don't to be out of control and crash into things. * If you want to be extra safe on the road. An example would be not to slip off a bridge and into water. [or crashing on the road underneath, or hitting a wall or building, or flipping, or landing on top of another car, etc.] * If you want do not want to lose speed on grass or any rough terrain. Yes, when you have TRACTION and you drive on grass or any rough terrain, you don't move slower, instead, you keep the same momentum of speed as before. * If want to move in water faster. Yes, you actually move faster in water too, because once you dive into the water, you actually get a boost which stays with you, enabling you to move faster in water. (That's if your car doesn't sink to the bottom, of course). * If you rather not skid on the road, and keep a safe environment. * If you rage easily, then TRACTION should help you with those turns and keep you from crashing and you punching the screen. * If you can't handle FAST and TURBO-FUELED cars efficiently (no offence). When NOT to use TRACTION CONTROL: * The car you are driving is SLOW and can't drift or leave any significant tire marks on the road because remember, TRACTION LOWERS YOUR SPEED, so you don't want a already SLOW car to be SLOWER. TURBO is more efficient with slow cars. * If it's NOT necessary to use it TRACTION, like when you are the 2nd car and the 1st car doesn't even go near you and your car is slow, then there is a ZERO need for TRACTION in this case. * If you want to get to your next destination FAST to save time, unless you absolutely can't get there with no power-ups at all and you need TRACTION. * If you are LOW on time, so using a power-up which lowers your speed is probably not the best and brightest idea for that case. * If you want higher chances of beating the game because TRACTION doesn't technically "increase" you chances of beating the game. Radio commercial "Ladies and gentlemen, let me ask you something." "Is your car slipping all over the gosh darn road?" "Do you wish you had more control?" "Well, come on down to "Crazy Bob's"!" "We got tires, we got wheels and we even got hubcaps, but most importantly ladies and gentlemen, we got TRACTION CONTROLLL!" "You see, when you get your hands on some TRACTION CONTROLLL!" "You control the car like it's your best friend, the car becomes your best buddy on the road." "Y-Y-You together and your driving, y-y-your going in a straight line, for ONCE, a straight line!" "So kids, come on down to "Crazy Bob's" upgrade emporium!" "Learn to drive like a champ!" "With TRACTION CONTROLLL!" "Traction control is intended for entertaining purposes only and is not affected to treatment or care of any disease or ailment." ARMOR After the eighth car [Ben Womack] the ninth car, [[The Wilson family],] of The Beach, you unlock the third of three power-ups (Four, if "Practice mode" counts), ARMOR. When you equip ARMOR, you gain complete invincibility from all crashes. Nothing can hurt you. The downside is that your car is significantly slower than usual and you accelerate much slower as well. And no, not the same speed decrease as TRACTION CONTROL, this one is much bigger. You car is slowed down to a crawl with ARMOR on. Use this only if you're sure you're going to crash otherwise. Or if you just want to mess around. Radio commercial "Ladies and gentlemen, what if you could do whatever you want and to do it without any consequences!" "What if that was the case!?" "Well, guess what, now it is." "You could be the maniac you truly are inside of your heart!" "I know, I know what you got going up on in there!" "And that your heart of yours, YOUR DARN MANIA!!" "(Maniacal laughter)" "So listen up, come on down to "Crazy Bob's"!" "We got probiotic armor for your car that'll make you drive like a rock star!" "That's my motto at "Crazy Bob's", Downtown, come on down, QUIT SCREWING AROUND!" "Purchase of Armor avoids all collision and liability insurance." As you can clearly see, "ARMOR" might fail on you. Maybe if you crashed really hard, the "probiotic armor" will fail, unfortunately, "Crazy Bob Foley" has foreseen such a situation as this and has made sure the product avoids insurance for the client's car. So if you buy "ARMOR" and you crash and it doesn't work, well, you just wasted your money on something that avoids your insurance claims. Tough luck for you then! Practice mode On [Diaz|the eight[h car of]] The Amusement Park, you unlock a mode called "Practice Mode", which enables you to test drive any car with any power-up, without fear of crashing into another car. You can still crash into buildings though. This is primarily served as a way for you to plan out your routes or maybe practice handling certain vehicles you have trouble with. This can and can't be considered a power-up as it does help, but it's not something that affects actual game-play, (like, driving the car for real), (apart from leaving oil marks when you crash). You also get transported into a greyscale world, and the only color, albeit dim, comes from lights illuminating the surrounding area (e.g. street lights, or car headlights, or the tail lights.).